Michiko
Michiko, also known as the Geisha '''or the '''Red Butterfly, is a hunter available for purchase after completion of the prologue. She is one of the 15 playable hunters in Identity V. Michiko is a Difficulty Level 1 character. Appearance Michiko is a tall and slender young woman with long black hair that is tied into a ponytail that separates into two tails of hair. She wears a black and red kimono that is tied together by a red and yellow obi. Michiko's Prajna form has the same build and skin tone as her Beauty form, however, her hair color has a slightly greener hue and she has many more tails of hair than her Beauty form. She wears a distinctive mask over her face in this form and has drastically sharper fingernails. Her kimono is green and pink and very tattered. Her obi is red in this form. Rumor Background The Geisha met Miles, a foreign army officer at a banquet and they fell in love soon after. They got married and returned to Miles' homeland together. His father was particularly vocal in his opposition to their marriage. He was cynical of her and hoped to drive her out of the family home. Not long after, Michiko mysteriously disappeared after Miles left on a business trip. Mile’s father claims that she ran off with another man and urged his son to found another wife. Miles, however, started to search for his wife, Michiko, but no one knows where she went. Gameplay TBA Deduction Targets All completed objectives reward the player with +335 Logic points for the Logic Path. After deducing Objective 10: Growth, Geisha's 'Worn Clothes' costume will be unlocked. Full Deduction Michiko was raised in 'Forever Sleep Town' and became a geisha. While performing at a banquet, she met a man named Miles and at some point married him. The young couple soon traveled overseas to Miles' homeland, where Michiko met her father-in-law. He heavily disapproved of the marriage. One day, Miles left for a long journey. Using this opportunity to his advantage, his father murdered Michiko (it is implied he killed her with a hatpin), hid her body and covered up her disappearance by simply stating she had run away. Costumes * Original *Worn Clothes *Pink *Purple *Silver Carp *Shadow *Autumn Reed *Wintersweet *Begonia *Peace of Mind *Solitude *Green Peacock *Violet Peacock *White Peacock *The Bride *Shiromuku *Manchurian Crane *Man in Dream *Blood Fan *Porcelain Doll *(TBA) Accessories *Falling Butterfly *Red Spider Lily *Cherry *Burning Cherry *Reluctant Hug *Edelweiss *Bizarro Detective *Villain Charm *Lost Girl *Desperate Prayer *Milk Carton Emotes *Dance *Salute *Troubled Standby Motion *Default *Hide and Seek *Laugh *Visit *Spring Dance Pets * Man in the Mirror Trivia *The name Michiko means "beautiful" (美) (mi), "wisdom, intellect" (智) (chi) and "child" (子) (ko). *Michiko was the second female hunter to be released into the game. *Michiko is of Japanese descent. *Michiko's mask in her Prajna form is a hannya mask, a common mask that represents a jealous female demon in Japanese plays. *Michiko will hum songs occasionally in-game: **One of the songs is a Japanese folk song called "Sakura Sakura". **She will also dance if she is idle. *Prajna (the name of Michiko's demon form) stems from a term in Buddhism that means insight into the true nature of reality. *Shiromuku (one of Michiko's skins) is the typical wedding kimono to be worn by Japanese brides at traditional weddings. *All Michiko's exclusive accessories are worn on her head instead of her waist, excluding Red Spider Lily. *Currently, Michiko is only one of two hunters to have a pet, the other hunter being the Gamekeeper, Bane Perez. *Michiko is one of the few characters who is connected to a map, that map being Eversleeping Town. **Occasionally she can be seen dancing on the canopy by the bridge at the lake in her Shiromuku skin. **A silhouette of Michiko can also be seen on a screen door in one of the two-story buildings. ***In the silhouette, Michiko appears to be in her prajna form, holding her fan, and sitting down with a leg exposed. * There is a pet for survivors that is based after Michiko called the Mini Geisha. * Michiko is currently the only hunter to have a dance emote. Category:Hunter Category:Character Category:Female